


Your Basic Hetalia One-Shots

by TiltedShipper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiltedShipper/pseuds/TiltedShipper
Summary: I'm sorry in advance.Many one-shots and possibly two-shots for our lovable countries!I do not give permission for anyone to post any of my writings on other sights with out my permission first.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Everyone/Everyone, Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Greece/Japan (Hetalia), Greece/Turkey (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), Reader/Everyone, South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to ever do this. I never thought that I would actually post a fanfiction, no less one about Hetalia. I thought this would be fitting, since Hetalia was the first true anime that I have watched.
> 
> I want to thank my friend Shannon for motivating me to do this. I have always wanted to write an fanfiction, but never had the confidence to do it.

I am fine with people requesting what ships they would like to see. If I am uncomfortable with the ship or I don't think that I'll be able to write it well, then I probably won't do it. I have the idea for the first chapter already from my friend. If you ever want to request something this is the only page that I'll be taking requests. Start requesting away!


	2. SuFin: A Lovely Home (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finland is stressed and wants something to help calm him down. Sweden notices and tries to do something nice.
> 
> Aka Finny wants some time to decompress so Swe tells everyone to get along for a change to help calm him down.
> 
> Established SuFin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably one of my favorite ships. It's so wholesome. Letting people know that if they want to request, x readers and x male readers are also welcomed, as well. A little context for the food: graavilohi is a Finnish cured salmon that is usually served as an appetizer, but I'm using it as a dinner.
> 
> I'm also using their human names for this one-shot.
> 
> Thanks for my friend Shannon and the request from Momo for this one-shot.

Walking back home, Tino swings the grocery bags tiredly in his hands. The family has been very overwhelming lately and all he wanted to do was cook and eat dinner then go to bed. As Tino arrives at the house, he opens the front door to the house filled with the Nordic family. The cold air sweeps up some snow from the front steps leading up to the door and into the quiet house. Wait...

‘That’s odd,’ He thinks to himself. ‘A quiet house is very rare these days.’

As he walks further into the place they all call home when he hears it. A faint laughter coming from the kitchen. Taking off his shoes, coat, and scarf, he walks further into the house and the noises, still soft, grow louder. The kitchen was dim compared to the harsh, bright, snowy weather, but the people were as recognisable as always. Lukas and Emil were sitting around the kitchen table, with Matthias on one of the kitchen counters with his legs dangling off and swinging around. Berwald stood against one of the other counters, observing and joining in on the conversation once in a while. Once they all noticed their other friend’s appearance, they stopped talking to each other and welcomed Tino home.

Berwald came right up to Tino and gave him a small kiss on the forehead while taking the grocery bags from his hands.

“Welcome home, Tino,” said Lukas and Emil in slightly offset times. Iceland gives him a small smile and starts talking to his brother once again.

“Hey, Tino, I want you to see my new lego masterpiece! I made an entire replica of Copenhagen and it’s awesome!” Matthias was excited, it showing in his shouting voice and flailing arms.

Tino just chuckled a small bit at his friend’s happiness, his smile stretching across his face as he responded. “Maybe after dinner. I’m making a large amount of graavilohi.” Everyone’s face immediately lit up. Tino makes the best graavilohi around, as expected, from the Finnish male.

The dinner table was set and everyone had a hand in helping out. The dinner was being made while they all involved each other in chatting about their days. Once dinner was made they seated themselves at the table and chatted while they ate. Matthias spent the whole day finishing up his lego replica. Lukas meditated for a long time, and then went into the woods behind their house for better contact with all the mystical creatures he keeps in touch with.. Sweden couped himself up in the basement to make more wooden sculptures to sell soon. Emil talked to his puffin along with spending the day looking up different kinds of licorice he could get next time he goes out.

“I’m telling you, the amount of licorice flavors out there is incredible! I have to try as many as possible and soon.” Emil had a starry eyed look on his face as he continued to talk about all the licorice he has yet to try and where he can get it.

Berwald was keeping more quiet than normal, barely saying anything more than a grunt in response to questions and a nod or shake of his head if needed. While that is not anything to be worried about, Tino thought that something was off. This whole dinner and there was not a single fight or outburst. This had been since he got home, too. Usually Matthias would say something completely idiotic and Lukas would smack him upside the head, or Emil would be constantly telling Lukas off for trying to get the former to call the latter big brother. But nothing. Not a single thing had happened for the dinner or night to go wrong. Even after dinner everyone had gathered in the living room to watch a movie. With Matthias and Lukas on the bigger sofa, Emil on the smaller sofa, and Berwald and Tino on the love seat

Tino had fallen asleep around the middle of the movie, right onto Berwald. He didn’t mind, he never did. They all continued to watch the movie, but much more calm than they had been before. Once the movie was finished the five were all getting to the point of sleeping on the couches. As they climbed the stairs, Lukas, Matthias, and Emil went to their separate rooms on the left side of the house while Berwald carried a still sleeping Tino to their joint room on the right side of the house.

Berwald lays Tino down in the bed and strips him of his socks and jeans to sleep more comfortably. As Berwald starts to change into pajamas, he hears shuffling coming from the bed and turns around. Tino was sitting up and rubbing his eyes to try and clear away some of the sleep. In turn, he looks even more adorable than normal. Berwald stares at him until Tino looks up and Tino gives him a large smile.

“Thank you, Ber.” Tino rubs his eyes even more and stands up, wobbling slightly as he makes his way over to Berwald.

“F’r wh’t?” Confused, Berwald asks for an explanation. Tino reaches up and wraps his arms around Berwalds neck bringing him down for a sweet kiss, full of love. He breaks the kiss to say,

“I know that you put this all together. You told them to get along, didn’t you? I needed a calm night and you knew that.”

Berwald faintly blushes and avoids eye contact, surprised he had been found out so quickly. Then again, Tino is a lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for.

“I’m really happy you did that for me. Thank you.”

Berwald gives him a tiny smile and leans down to give Tino another kiss.

“‘nyth’ng f’r y’u, m’ w’fe.” Tino is back to being the one that blushes. His face lights up with a bright red blush, but he says nothing. All he does is smile that beautiful smile that Berwald loves immensely.

“Let’s go back to bed.” Tino unwraps his hands from around Berwald’s neck and grabs his hands instead. They fall back onto the bed and wrap themselves in blankets and each other’s warm embrace.

And just like that, they’re both reminded why they love the other so much. Because they’ll do anything for the other, even if it’s just helping them relax. And they’ll do this until the end of time.


End file.
